The dark distoryer
When scooby and the gang go to a water park they soon discover tourists are being scared away by the dark distroyer it was a rainy day and the gang were on their way to willams wacky water park fred its nice to have a break from solving mysteries shaggy yeah like away from all those villans ??? Hello mystery inc daphine who said that ??? Im sorry allow me in introduce myself im owen and i must say its an honor to meet you velma nice to meet you too but where are you owen was a human who wore a black shirt under a red silky jumper he also had green jeans on fred how did you get in here owen? owen i snuck in while you were loading up and ive allways wondered whats it like investgating mysteries fred well i guess you can join the gang owen thanks fred fred your welcome now allow me to introduce our pet scooby doo scooby rello there rwen its a pleasure to meet you just then the gang arrive at the water park fred seven tickets to the water park please booth master you should't have come here the gang go to find a parking place owen wonder why the booth master said that just then a ghostly knight appered knight keep away from the water park or be doomed shaggy zonks like who is he he pointed a shaky finger to the ledge where the ghost appered owen step on it fred fred quickly drove into the parking space velma jinkes who was that shaggy like i dont know but he looked scary daphine lets see if we can find anyone they go to an information desk owen rings the bell mr willows yes what is it velma hi we are mystery inc and we were wondering if we can use the water park to go on the rides mr willows im sorry but its closed owen closed why mr willows the dark distroyer shaggy glup the dark distroyer mr willows yes let me tell you a bit about him mr willows it was 2001 when the park first opened a lot of tourists arrived and went to a haunted house that was rumoured to be the house of sir leo de gloo and its also romoured that whoever goes in never comes out fred gang lets split up and look for clues owen you and scooby see if you can find anything near that haunted house me and velma will check around the rides owen ok fred owen and scooby go near the haunted house owen come on scoob lets see if we can find anything inside scooby doo rwen rook he pointed to some deep footprints owen hmmm thats strange lets check it out scooby lead the way scooby and owen follow the footprints to find a old house owen ill check it out scooby ill call u if i need u scooby ok owen finds a knights costume in a closet owen what this doing here